The Burrow
The burrow was the home of the Weasley family founded by Talis Weasley after the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was destroyed. Talis said there should be a family ghoul in the attic but Nathan Diggory, Russell Lovegood, Zecharias Wright, and Hiro Fawcett disagreed on Talis' decision. Talis and Russell had an argument and there was a duel. Talis built the kitchen, living room, stairs, 8 bedrooms, 5 floors and the attic and it was totaled as 6 floors. Dumbledore said that the house Talis had built was crooked. History Early history Talis Weasley was running the joke shop til it was destroyed and then he told the weasel to find the place where the burrow might be and then he said that the calculations were correct after the weasel made a noise and then the weasel went back to the woods so he can concentrate after he was in his 7th and final year and then his house slytherin won the house cup. He made it magical and then built the farms and then put the farm animals on the farm. He built the garage and put the flying ford angela facing forward with a spell from his wand. He was really furious when his descendants abandoned his house and then he asked the ghoul to replace the steps by doing those chores. Weasley family home All of his family lived there and then his descendants Bill and Charlie moved to Egypt to work for gringotts and Romania to study dragons. Layout Talis Percival Merlin Alpha Howard Elias Septimus Theo Markus Gideon Shaun Lloyd Weasley built it with wood and made it crooked and then made 8 bedrooms just in case if Molly and Arthur have 7 kids by making 6 floors instead of a mansion like the Malfoy Manor. He and the other founders of the families concentrated on building their houses. Exterior Talis P. M. A. H. E. S. T. M. G. S. L. Weasley made a small yard at the front of the house. He put broomsticks in the shed and gnomes in the garden. Interior Tal made it cosy and lived in. Ground floor Kitchen Talis made the entrance and the window and made the one on the bottom of your body open and close and made the tables and chairs that were diffrent from each other and made the brush clean the dishes, pots, bowls, and plates all by itself. Talis made the furniture in the kitchen salvaged from the home of the pop star. He made the large fireplaces which operated as a wizard connection and made it have you go after you say. He made the clock with one hand that points to various times like Wake up! Have some tea! Feed the chickens! You're going to be late for school! Talis made the clock and pointed the weasley family member to where they at like putting the locations Mortal Peril, Lost, Prison, Dentist, School, Home, Garden, Work, Holiday, Quidditch, Shopping, Hospital, and Traveling. He made Erroll when he was in his portrait. Living Room Talis made lots and lots of furniture. Bedrooms Category:Weasley Family Category:Houses